A code rate is defined by the ratio of its information content to the overall size of the codeword. For example, for a code that contains k bits and r redundancy bits that rate is defined by k/(k+r). The common encoding methods are not very well suited to support high rate codes when both hard and soft decoding are considered. For example, for conventional low-density parity-check (LDPC codes) for very high rates (for example—0.95) the code length tends to be considerable resulting in a very complex and costly implementation.